


Bruised, but Loyal. Battered, but Strong.

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Broken, Depression, Depression as a monster, NO DEATH, Patches is mentioned, Sadness, but it’s sad, just once or twice tho, lying, so are Dream and George
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sapnap’s monsters are invisible.
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Kudos: 54





	Bruised, but Loyal. Battered, but Strong.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. I’ll take it down if Sapnap says he doesn’t want anything like this up.

“Sap, why is there a couple bandages on your wrists?”

Bad’s voice caused the younger man to stiffen. It was quite obvious for a few minutes before the man relaxed, glancing over at his friend with a smile. “What bandages? The bandaids?” He tilted his head just so slightly to the right, making him seem more innocent than he actually was. He knew exactly what Bad was talking about, although he knew he couldn’t tell him why. He wouldn’t risk it.

He would never risk it.

“They’re nothing. I just tried to pick up Patches and, well, she didn’t like that.”

Bad didn’t seem to want to accept the answer and Sapnap reached over and pressed his hand to the kindhearted, half-demon’s shoulder. “If it was anything, I would tell you.” His smile turned softer than it normally would be, despite his lips being painted with the lies of gold. Bad nodded cautiously, accepting the answer for now. The brown haired warrior hoped to Irene that he wouldn’t tell Dream or George what he had seen- they were much pushier than Bad and it would only hurt him and them.

“You’ll tell me?”

Bad seemed to want to make sure that Sapnap would do tell him. He nodded, watching at Bad accepted it, trusting his sweet, golden gilded words. It made him hurt even more inside to lie to Bad, but it would protect him. It would protect all of his friends in the long run. “Alright then! Be a good muffin, won’t you?” This caused him to laugh, although it was only a weak echo of his normal one. “We’ll see, Bad! We’ll see!”

BadBoyHalo would only see Sapnap acting as he normally did, friendly and kind and gentle and funny and wild.

He wouldn’t see the looming shape behind one of his dearest friends.

He wouldn’t see the creature that only the pyromaniac could see.

He didn’t see it whispering in his friend’s ears, it’s dark words twisting his thoughts.

Maybe if he had, he could have saved him from it’s clutches.

He didn’t see it, however.

He just fell for the glass smile that was cracking, the eyes glistening with tears not yet shed.

Sapnap was breaking.

Breaking was the first step to being broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it’s short.


End file.
